Targon Prime
Known throughout Runeterra as the City of Silver and Gold. Targon Prime is a realm beyond Runeterra where celestial beings known as Aspects and mythical creatures of the stars resides. Every generation or so, an Aspect will descend from Targon Prime to imbue mortals, whom they deem worthy, to become their vessel. It is a vast realm bathed in golden light at day and sparkling stars at night. Currently has set out for this realm, to learn what has really happened to her mother Mihira. Sometimes the reason for these Targonian Ascended's disappearances can be linked to Targon Prime on which deceased aspect vessels are now a part of the great council planning to build an army of powerful human-celestial mieldings against the unknowable nothingness. Lore Champions of Targon Prime Other Related Champions * is a wandering celestial caretaker. * is the Ascended host to the Targonian Aspect of the Moon. * has been influenced by the Targonian Aspect of the Wanderer. * is the Ascended host to the Targonian Aspect of the Sun. * is an Ascended born from the Targonian Aspect of Justice and is also sister. * is the reborn Targonian Aspect of War. * is a wandering fallen celestial caretaker. * is the Ascended host to the Targonian Aspect of the Protector. * was the previous Runeterran Ascended host to the Targonian Aspect of Twilight during the Great Darkin War. * is the current Ascended host to the Targonian Aspect of Twilight. Government General= The Aspects The Aspects are stellar beings that live beyond the physical and spiritual realms of Runeterra in the cosmic realm of Targon Prime. These beings embody concepts and celestial magics. They are able to meld with mortals, ascend them, making them their hosts with which they are able to traverse and / or interact with the mortal plane with relative efficiency As originators of all the Targonian Ascended and the Shuriman Ascended, the Aspects are shaped the destiny of the world in ages past. Relations Ixtal Ixtali culture is part of a older great westward diaspora that gave the rise of civilizations such as the ascetics of Mount Targon. It is likely Ixtali played a significant role in the creation of the first Ascended. Shurima Since its inception Shurima has had deep political and social ties with both Mount Targon and celestial Targon itself. The knowledge of how to create the first Ascended, the blueprints on how to create the Sun Disk, and the means to revert ascension, was given by Targonians. During the Darkin War Targonian Aspects aided Shurima with both stopping and imprisoning all of warring Darkin of that time. Void Targon Prime has fought the Void and its immeasurable horrors for countless eons, both from the void itself and terrestrial in nature. Trivia * The stars of the Constellation of War (which includes former and current stars) are called Areion, Astrea, Asose, Atreus and Zeonia. Media Music= ;Related Music Aurelion Sol, the Star Forger - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Bard Mountain New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| He has returned| Journey to Mount Targon dev diary - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Aurelion Sol He Has Returned.png|Aurelion Sol "He Has Returned" Illustration Aurelion Sol The Star Forger Returns.png|Aurelion Sol "The Star Forger Returns" Illustration Pantheon For Those Who Have Fallen.jpg|Pantheon "For Those Who Have Fallen" Illustration (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Dani McCole) Soraka Halfway Between the Stars and Earth.jpg|Soraka "Halfway Between the Stars and Earth" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) Zoe Meet Zoe.png|Zoe "Meet Zoe" Illustration Zoe The Aspect of Twilight 01.jpg|Zoe "The Aspect of Twilight" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Zoe The Aspect of Twilight 02.jpg|Zoe "The Aspect of Twilight" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Zoe The Aspect of Twilight 03.jpg|Zoe "The Aspect of Twilight" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) See also * The Mountain * Ascended * Twin Dawns * Twilight of the Gods * The Star Forger Returns * He Has Returned Category:Places Category:Mount Targon Category:Factions Category:Celestial